This Can't Be Happening! (Dove Matchmaking Adventures- Fruk Pair!)
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: France has woken up female! Holy zhit! Our dove matchmakers are here, and will this FrUk plan finally work? Read on to get a laugh or two! A bit of RomHun (Romania x Hungary) is added to the mix at times. Enjoy, comment, and criticize.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Francis woke up one hot summer morning. He stretched and yawned, but his silk shirt felt a bit tight[did I say bit? No, the lavender coloured buttons were ready to pop off!]. Francis knew that a person simply did not become fat after a day, and felt his midsection. That was flat. But then…

"Holy zhit! Dis cannot be happening!" Francis ran out of his bed, wide eyed. He ran to his oval shaped mirror, where he saw "his" figure.

He had become a she. How could this be happening? Francis- or should we say, Francine's- chest rivaled in size of that of a certain Ukrainian, and she had quite the feminine curves and bottom. Absolutely no stubble in sight. There was still, however, the same clear cut sapphire cobalt eyes, long blonde locks, and charm that was to be died for in this fem France. The same personality was still there. But still, France was panicking.

Meanwhile, there were 2 "doves" staring at the scene, the culprits.

"Vasilica," stated Elizabeta, dove feathers ruffling with impatience," how is this supposed to help with our FrUk plans? This is FrUk plan 1598, and I don't find it anything like the yaoi fanfics I'm looking at."

"Eliza, the plan is- whoa, those are some hardcore fanfics. Anyways, France will probably think of going to Arthur's house, right?" A sharp, impressive canined smile played upon the Romanian's lips.

"Oooh, and this will finally work," Elizabeta said, statement laced with spitting sarcasm.

Vasilica rolled his eyes. "You're acting like a stereotypical half-witch. You'll see what'll happen."

Francine knew nothing of our dove quarrels. Instead, she was pacing around her room, and then Pierre, who then flew swiftly (for a fat French dove that he is) toward a familiar photo sparked the Frenchie's idea as for what to do.

"Ahon! I'll visit Angleterre!" Francine looked at the photo at her male self with Arthur, in a strange fighting stance. The photo was taken by Madeline, who had nothing better to do.

The doves gave out a small cheer, and headed towards the Englishman's Victorian style home, Francine walking behind, in a flowery dress of Jeanne's, as well as some sandals. Her hair was down, a shower of sunlight beaming on. And of course, a familiar scent of roses and all things French followed.

((End of Chapter 1. Comment please! I'll continue, I promise.))


	2. Chapter 2- Angleterre

**Chapter 2**

A walking ray of sunshine, Francine walked about 20 minutes through lovely parks filled with late June blooms, through neighborhood streets filled with children with mouths gaping wide at her feminine beauty ("She's pwetty," as a little kid would say) when she walked past. She smiled, waved with a simple "Bonjour," and walked on.

Finally, she got to her destination. A house with a neat and tidy garden of hyacinths, English roses, violets, tulips, petunias, and other flower varieties littered the front of the house, and made it somewhat… elegant. Francine knocked at the door, pulse unconsciously racing faster than the speed of light.

Arthur was in his house, doing his embroidery, chatting with his magical friends (FLYING MINT BUNNY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~) about random matters, once and now every then complaining about his horrid cooking, when he heard a knock at the door. At this moment, he pricked his finger.

"OUCH!" Britain shouted, but before he cursed, he straightened himself, knowing that was such an ungentlemanly thing to do. He went to the dark wooden door, and opened it slowly, hoping it wasn't that French frog.

"Bon- uh, hello.." Francine straightened herself. "May I…come in?"

Arthur noticed it was a rather beautiful young woman, perhaps an Englishwoman ((isn't he accurate… XD))? However, being a slight ((yeah, "slight")) pervert, he noticed the woman wasn't wearing a certain garment on her rather busty chest. He blushed scarlet, and stared at the woman in front of him, closing the door in the meantime.

As to create suspense, how about we move on to our doves? Elizabeta was staring intently on the pair she dreamed of making, along with Vasilica, not once staring at her intense fanfics. Vasilica managed to read through them though, immense dove eyes boring through the *bleep* and the *ooh* and *ah* and *oh* and especially the *oomph!* parts of the fanfics, while keeping an eye on the pair through the Victorian style window.

Back to our couple. The Englishman stared at the girl standing before him, and she looked oddly familiar. He noticed her eyes were filled with fear, and something else. He then asked,

"You look oddly familiar.. but I don't seem to recall ever meeting you."

Francine took a deep breath, then let everything spill out.

"Angleterre I woke up today as a woman and I really don't know what to do so I thought of coming here please don't kick me out I need your help!"

The Brit finally realized what was going on. A member in the magic trio did a gender bend spell. It couldn't be the Norwegian, she was the weakest in magic. It wasn't himself. It must've been Vasilica. And his half-witch Hungarian friend. But why?

"Uh, Francis, I think I know what's going on, but… did someone do something bad to you on the street, or something?"

"There were a few men who… reached for my chest, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're not wearing a…. uh…"

Francine blushed bright red. " I don't have any from when Jeanne was still here!"

The Brit was slightly guilty at hearing that name. "Uh, well, let's come upstairs. I might have something."

Up a few flights of Hogwarts-style stairs and these 2 were in Arthur's room. The Brit opened up his closet, which had things from his punk days, mind you. Francine gave out a giggle when Arthur feverishly looked for feminine under-clothing for a woman's top half, and was rewarded with a few articles of what he was looking for.

"Uh, Francine, I feel awkward asking this, but could you measure yourself? Here's a tape measure. I won't look." Arthur became scarlet red in the face.

"Ahonhonhon. Angleterre, we're both men- oh. Uh, oui, don't look. I'll be back with the measurements. Close your eyes." Francine did her measurements, and Arthur "accidentally" peeked once, only to receive a smack on the face from Francine.

Finally, she was done. Arthur gave her what she needed, and she was redder in her tan face than Arthur was. Arthur bit his lip. Then the both of them just burst out laughing.

"Oh Angleterre, merci."

" I can't believe you're female. You, of all the people at the World Meetings!"

"Uh Anglettere? Why do you have this stuff, anyways?"

"Let's just say that when me, that Polish crossdresser, and a Lithunian get drunk, stuff just happens."

They both laughed harder. Finally, Francine finally felt like this was the right time to say her confession.

"Anglettere, je taime. I loved you for quite a long while. You may not feel the same, but.." And the French charm KABOOMS! Francine kissed the Englishman, and she received no rejection.

"Vasilica! Omigod! Omigod! I love you so much! We finally got them together!" Elizabeta tried to kiss Vasilica, but as a dove, you just couldn't, so it ended up more like a head punch.

As for our FrUk pair, they had the FrUk night of all FrUking history. This' a T rated fic, so no details, only that they FrUked pretty *bleep*. France became male the next morning. And…That's about it!

_Fin_


End file.
